TrigunBattle of the Superiors
by Flurescent-Oblivion
Summary: When another kind like Vash and Knives is added into the picture, what does fate hold for the planet Gunsmoke?
1. Introduction

            Sand. We all knew what this planet was like. Sand, wind, desolate and secluded cities, rebellious felons, and even some heroic reputations. However, the greater heroes and villains of the modern age have begun a different war, a war across space. I cannot imagine what will happen on whatever planets those two land on, for their war on this planet left two of this planets major cities in absolute ruin.  We can trace this all back to the six billion dollar man and of course, his anti-human brother. Now they are on a dog hunt for one another clean across the galaxy, one trying to stop the other.

            Now, naturally, you ask, where do I fit into this slowly twisting plot. Granted, I am not the great Stampede, but rest assured, him and his brother were not so unique.


	2. The Hunter

I never understood Vash's love for the human race; however, I failed to ever embrace Knives pure disgust towards them. It was kind of sad, for whichever road I took, I always found myself basing my actions on Vashs morals and Knives ferocity. It was never within my power to ever find that fine line in between the two; thus, a somewhat solemn person was created, donning clothing with the same dismal attitude. By doing this, I was hoping to sever the connection from the two of them. Like the two of them, I was born with the same light blond hair, however, I had opted for a platinum colour, it was as far from blonde as I wanted to be. As for clothing, white was too bright and red was too romantic, however, Vash's coat had always been a grand sight to behold. So I did as any awed person would do, and made a similar copy. Mind you, I did not have the materials that the coat was made up, but I did manage to scrounge up enough left over pleather. Where the hell the locals ever got that, I did not know. But paying no mind to that, I had my coat, similar in design to the Stampedes, yet unique in its own way, indeed, that would have to do. Wearing my own masterpiece, I made way into the world.

            However, my copying of Vash did not stop there. As I was rolling out my past in front of me, I was sitting idly in the back of a small pub.  Why was I here? See any western movie (or even the Trigun series itself) and you will see that bars were the designated resting places for bandits and vagabonds. Normally these places would be as full as a sin in a constant sinner, but in the middle of the day, it was life confession, empty. I was watching whatever traffic that walked in through the old creaky wooden door, taking a slow and thoughtful sip of my cold beer whenever the urge hit me. Most people would pass me off as another anti-social thinker. I was in truth searching for someone, indeed, two people. Before Vash went off planet to chase after his escaped brother, he asked me one simple favour, one that had taken all of nearly 7 months just to get to this point.

            "Tores, I need you to do something for me."

            "What?"

            "Find Meryl and Milly, because they were with me everywhere, thousands of bandits must be looking for them."

            "What am I to do after I find them?"

            "Protect them of course!" He laughed his carefree laugh that almost made me laugh, if I wasn't such a heartless bastard at times.

            "Vash…I am a hunter, not a protector…how can you expect me to keep them safe?" He was in the process of saying something when the rockets of his vehicle had ignited, draining out all the sound from his lungs and his lips. I could not hear, but I could see in his green eyes that he had a large amount of confidence in my abilities. Just before he departed he gave me a hug, and ran off. Somehow, I could have sworn that he said, "you can do it because you're my brother," but I had no way of knowing until he returned…which may be a very long time. I felt a bit empty that day, it seemed the entire fate of a planet was left on my shoulders, the shoulders of Tores the Hunter. Milly Thompson and Meryl Stryfe, Vash's life partners ever since they met him on that fateful day, were now to become my one sole responsibility…how did I ever get into such messes.

            I stood slowly, my coat falling to cover my tall form. I dropped the required change on the table before walking out the pub, hands resting comfortable in my pockets. Was there a soul on this planet who knew everything about everyone? This thought had been running through my corrupt mind everyday since two of the three brothers disappeared. Looking up, I found my answer, however, it was not the answer that I wanted. The sky. The sky knew everything there was to know. Blessed with two never blinking, burning celestial eyes during the day, and five cold eyes during the night, nothing could ever escape their scrutiny. However, people still held secrets from even the gods above, but don't you dare tell, for they will be picked up instantly. 

            I looked up once again, the suns blazing rays flickering over my black tinted sunglasses. Their view had fallen on me, this mean fate was going to catch up to me soon, but what was my fate. Shaking me head of the disturbing thought, I continued my search of the elusive M&M team.  


	3. Draw

A few days walking had left me at the walls of yet another nameless town. There were so many of these empty settlements along this sanded track of road, I wonder why anyone even lived in the cities, these quaint little huts were all you would need. Shaking my head, I remember, I was here for a reason, some water. My canteen had been emptied just hours before reaching this place, yet it still seemed like a great many claustrophobic days. I guess to onlookers, that would describe why it looked like I was praying to the ground…oh well. Glancing around I found the sacred well, and I proceeded to replenish the small canteen with an absolute maximum of effort. As soon as a drop of refreshment hit my parched tongue, I decided to truly take a look at this place. Standing at the main gate, you could have never guessed how many people this place held within its canyon walls. After I left my first pub, I was determined to get past this checkpoint without a moments hesitation, however, the celestial moons decided to play a trick, and they slinked their way into the sky before I had time to realize that night was falling quickly. The thought of continuing my trek did tickle at my mind for roughly 10 minutes, which was enough time for a man to sneak up behind me, and pull a revolver… .38, from my best guess. His voice demanded respect, if you were anyone other then my family. "Tores the Hunter I assume?"

My reply even sent chills down my spine, "Am I that apparent among a crowd?"

"Very few have a complexion such as you."

"That was my intention."

His voice changed to one that caught my cautious ear, a slight slip could be destructive, " I do not believe you when you say what you do. Appearances are easily copied, but skills are not. Prove you shoot like the man you claim to be."

A slight tickling laugh welled up in my throat, but I managed to keep it exactly there. "Which means do you suggest we use to test this?"

"A duel."

"That is the luck of the draw, it has little to do with accuracy."

"Then, without a moments hesitation, find a bird and shoot it!"

I could feel my inner senses starting to tick. Crickets became trains in my ears, my eyes say the thread of the hut so far from me, and the little dab of sweat on my tongue tasted as if I had swallowed an ocean. From somewhere nearby, the sound of slowly fluttering wings slammed into my inner ear, a small chirp further pushed it in towards the soft innards of my brain. It was pinpointed, behind me, 10 degrees of the side of the mans head. My hand on its own instinct grabbed the butt of my oversized revolver, and I drew, the metal sliding from the leather like silk from skin. The monster flipped its cannon over my shoulder, and the stainless steel bullet ripped away from the muzzle. The bird had no way of knowing its fate had been decided only milliseconds before the metal cracked its way into her wing, severing so many of its tiny bones, muscles and organs. I turned my head to survey the act I had just committed, and I could feel another type of feeling claw at the sides of my throat. Dread, that blue jay more then likely had a few young chicks crying for her return…she would never see her work ever again, even if she was just a bird. The man was looking at me, by the look in his eye, I felt he was scared I was going to shoot him. 

"You are indeed Tores the Hunter."

I took a moment to respond, "…that was a senseless test…"

"I know… and I am sorry for that, but it was necessary. I represent the Bernadelli Insurance Company. Our two chief field agents, one Milly Thompson and Meryl Strife have asked for you." 


End file.
